


Forevermore

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Series: Nevermore [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: He was in love with a girl who loved him back. Beautiful, right? Maybe it's just the opposite. Companion to Nevermore.
Relationships: Miranda Gardiner/Pollux, Pollux & Castor
Series: Nevermore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740661
Kudos: 3





	Forevermore

He remembers the first time he saw her. The very first.

He'd been here for a long time. The arrival and claiming of two campers, sisters, had been quite exciting. Not a lot happened around here, so a new camper was always exciting.

He'd been standing somewhat in the middle of the crowd of demigods. His twin brother, Castor, stood next to him. He'd peered over heads and in gaps before meeting a pair of sparkling irises.

They whisper to him, _Have we met?_ A cornucopia hung over both their heads. It seemed they were half-siblings, but best friends. They'd stared at each other, eyes locked. She smiled, but before he could smile back, she'd looked away.

* * *

He'd been sitting on his bed, trying to design a terrace for the vines to grow upon, when he saw them. Miranda Gardiner and Pollux stood outside. He bit his lip as they laughed, and looked away. Even gone, he caught the whiff of water lilies and lavender. He takes a deep breath.

His brother had told him, of course, what had happened. They just talked and Miranda invited both of them to a picnic. They both agree to go. Who would not want to spend a day with a beautiful girl?

* * *

It goes well. They chat, and he notices Katie and Castor falling behind. He grins. Katie tells them to go ahead. His grins gets wider. Miranda suddenly runs toward the top of the small hill, and they chase each other, laughing. Katie and Castor are nowhere to be seen. Now, he is on the ground, lying spread-eagle with Miranda. Miranda stares at the sky. He stares at her. He'd never thought about Miranda and him, but as she takes his hand, he clasps it tightly and thinks, maybe he should.

* * *

He's falling for her. He knows it when she walks in. Her hair creates a light brown halo around her face. Small white flowers pop out at her bare feet. He was reminded of a song he knew that fit.

_With cheeks like blooming roses..._

_And hair like golden wheat..._

_all a-down on her milk white shoulders_

_My pretty pink, my sweet..._

Yes. And a fair maiden she was. Leaves circle through the air, golden red and pale yellow. She looks right at home.

* * *

They share their first kiss under the stars. He breathes in lavender and water lilies. They are so close, he notices every detail. Her pale skin contrasts with her rich hair beautifully. His breath catches as she peeks out at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"You're beautiful." he breathes.

She looks at him. They both lean in, and he wants to stay here forever. Her soft lips touch his as stars twinkle in the sky.

* * *

His brother is off. He acts a little strange. _What about Katie?_ He wonders. Pollux asks his brother. _Her heart is stolen,_ his brother replies, _I would not do so to him._

* * *

He _hated_ his brother drifting. He did not know what had happened, but something was _wrong._ He tells Miranda one day as they are hiking, and she tells him, _He's just jealous. He needs a girlfriend._ Something nags at him, but he lets it go.

* * *

This could be the last time he saw his brother. They hug. He tightens the bond in his mind. His brothers releases it though. _We'll meet again._ His brother tells him. Through the link only they share. _I'll hold you to that._ He thinks silently.

* * *

And as he stands near a tree, he doubles over with pain. Not his. He looks down. No blood. then what- ? No. No. _Nononononono._ In his mind's eye he sees his brother. The rope is cut. _No._ Castor lifts a bloody hand. _Farewell, brother._ Castor cries before turning around and leaving. He sinks to his knees and cries.

* * *

He leans against a tree. His left hand is wrapped up. But his anger is not. Killing monsters wasn't enough. He wants to crush Kronos with his good hand, kill him like Kronos killed his brother. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood walk through. The 'Savior Trio' or 'The Trio'. There have been so many names for them. He gives a start when Percy walks toward him. Maybe he will let Pollux fight. He grits his teeth against the pain.

"I can still fight with the other hand." _I can still kill._

"No." he blinks, surprised. "You've done enough. I want you to stay here and help with the wounded."

 _You don't understand._ "But-" he protests.

"Promise to stay safe. Please. Personal favor."

 _What personal favor._ He frowns. Why can't he fight? He sighs and promises. When he sits down, he is filled with relief. Is it his?

* * *

The torch trembles in his hands. They shake. Miranda puts her arm around him, and he drops the torch. His brother's deep purple shroud catches. Smoke and sparks fly high into the sky. _Farewell, brother._ He thinks.

* * *

Sobs rack his body. He curls up and cries. Miranda sits next to him. Her fingers run through his hair. _Castor is dead. Gone. Dead. Free. Dead. Gone._ His feelings weigh him down. He can do nothing. Even the gods cannot raise the dead. So here he was... He was alive, his brother dead, and their bond cut.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Mar 14, 2013.  
> To be backdated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
